


Commence Ejaculating

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Once Again This Is Very Much Underage, another important note: sabo calls dragon dad, dont kno how to give context but uhhhh look up "when boys start masturbating" and youll find Our Guy, every time he does it dragon looks to the east blue, imagine a sex talk but with Hands On Learning, inspired by some fucker on quora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Dragon finds Sabos dirty laundry. And his stuffed frog. Which happens to have a new asshole.





	Commence Ejaculating

The room was in disarray. Crusted sheets were strewn about and a single stuffed animal looked nearly mutilated. And not in the way you'd think. It was rather... vulgar. Children were such messy little beasts. Dragon almost felt a headache coming on at the sight of it. Sabo may be cute but he sure wasn't mature enough to stay clean. Dragon picked up the sheets, choosing to ignore his disgust. 

"What am I going to do with him?" Dragon spoke out loud, clutching the filthy cloth. 

Sabo peeked from around the corner, half terrified of what he was going to say.

"I know you're there, Sabo." Dragon turned around, glancing to the door.

Sabo jumped in panic and scurried over to take the sheets back. "I'm sorry for making such a mess! I'll clean it right up, dad!"

Dragon looked to the East Blue for a moment before facing Sabo again. "How exactly did you filthy these?"

"A-Ah I'm not sure!" Sabo rushed as he tugged the sheets out of Dragons hands. "I'll go wash these!"

Before the boy could leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "And what happened to your frog toy?" Dragon held up a stuffed frog with a previously nonexistent anus.

"I-I'm not sure! Musta been an accident!" Sabo attempted to laugh. "It's nothing important!"

"Of course it's important, we'll have to patch it up." Dragon insisted, squeezing gently on the boys shoulder. 

"I'm not quite sure how it happened, really!" Sabo nearly whined, his cheeks beginning to redden.

"No need to lie, I can understand that you are coming of age. You're a learning boy, and by taking you in I am required to teach you what you cannot learn yourself." Dragon kneeled down to meet Sabos eyes. "Sabo, today the time has come for you to masturbate. Commence ejaculating."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Sabo crossed his arms, looking away to hide his face. 

"Do not be ashamed, child. I can assist you in this experience." Dragon smiled softly as he reached a hand to grab Sabo by the rear, pulling him closer. 

Sabo gasped softly, but did not attempt to fight it. "Dad?" Dragon looked to the East Blue before returning his gaze to Sabo. "What is masturbating?"

"Well, child, it's when you touch yourself and it makes you feel good." Dragon attempted to explain without confusing him. "Like when you touch yourself right here." Dragon placed his hand over Sabo's crotch, exhaling as the boy tensed. "You have done that before, am I correct?"

Sabo hesitated. "Yeah. Is that bad?"

"Of course it isn't, it's quite normal." Dragon rubbed his thumb on the outline of the boys cock, smirking as his breath hitched. "I'd like for you to learn this in the best way possible. I can't think of an easier way than to show you."

"S-Show me?" Sabo almost audibly gulped. It's not the act he was afraid of, it was that he would be doing it with his dad!

Dragon instinctively looked to the East Blue, unsure of why he did. He looked back to Sabo. "Would you be okay with that?"

Sabo hesitated, but nodded. "But you won't think any different of me, right?"

"Of course not. It's a learning experience." Dragon smiled softly, yet still he waited on a full response.

"Alright then." Sabo grinned before realizing his cluelessness. "Ah- wait how do we do this?"

"That's easy. Start by removing your clothes." Dragon instructed, watching carefully as the boy stripped himself. "Very good." 

Sabo stood naked, his cock half-hard, pointed upwards. "What now?" He asked, unsure, his cheeks flush from the attention. 

"Now, you grab your -ah. Let's see." Dragon seemed confused, unaware of how to explain such a topic. He had made it this far but had no intention of getting there. Unsure, he reached a hand out to hold the boys cock. "Just stroke it. Like this, see?" Dragon gently moved his hand along the shaft. 

Sabo squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation. When he had touched himself, it had never felt so good. "Mmh-! Dad!" 

Dragon looked to the East Blue before ceasing movement. "Yes, Sabo? Do you have any questions?"

"No, it's not that, it's just... it feels so good." Sabo spoke, almost at a whisper. His cheeks were flush from both arousal and embarrassment. 

"That is how it's supposed to feel. Try it for yourself, just like I did." Dragon instructed, watching the boy carefully.

Sabo tried to recreate the feeling, though it didn't quite feel the same. "It feels different somehow." 

"Here, let me help you." Dragon placed his hand over Sabos, guiding it along. 

"Ah- dad!" Sabo cried out, thrusting his hips into their hands. Dragon looked to the East Blue, though he continued his assistance. "S-Something's coming out!" 

"Just let it go, boy." Dragon spoke in a soothing tone. Sabo did what he was told as he reached orgasm, his seed spilling into the floor, a small amount getting on Dragons pants. Sabos legs nearly gave out from under him as he fell to his knees. "And that's how you masturbate. Without me, of course. You will come to find your preferences as you age." 

Sabo sighed in satisfaction. "I think I like it better when you help."

"What?" Dragon blinked.

"I- ah- nothing!" The boy looked to the side in shame.

Dragon grabbed Sabos chin, gently pulling it over to face him. "It was not nothing."

Sabo whined. "It's better when you help me. It doesn't feel as good when I use anything else." He sighed, recalling his previous endeavors, counting off on his fingers. "Like the frog, my pillow, the fridge, the rice pudding-"

"The what?"

Sabo bit his lip. "I ate it afterwards, it's not like it went to waste!"

"You... ate it?" Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"That's not important! All I'm saying is that it's better when I'm with you.”

“Sabo… a man is never supposed to touch a boy. Even what we just did, that was, in itself, immoral.”

“What do you care? We're both criminals. Heck, you're probably the most wanted man in the world by now!”

Dragon remained silent for a moment as he thought over the topic. “Is this what you truly want?”

Sabo nodded enthusiastically. 

“Things will be different now.” Dragon leaned down and pressed his lips to the boys head. “Not too different though. Don't expect me to go easy on you in training.” He chuckled.

Sabo flashed a cheeky grin. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually wants context or perhaps an Interesting Read, i offer a link
> 
> https://www.quora.com/When-should-a-boy-start-masturbating


End file.
